


All Girls Want a Pony

by PervOtaku



Series: Cyborganic Bioroid Chronicles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothels, Erotica, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pony Play, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Science Fiction, Sex Robots, Sex Toys, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervOtaku/pseuds/PervOtaku
Summary: A horny woman sates her need at a robot brothel.





	

> In the future, robotics and advanced A.I. become a ubiquitous part of society, aiding mankind in all facets of everyday life. However, they still retained the cold impersonal look of a machine until a new development rocketed over the uncanny valley. Grown rather than built, this new kind of being was made possible by hacking the human genome and combining biology with nanomachines: cyborgs down to the cellular level, but outwardly perfectly human in appearance. Too perfect, in fact. Over concerns of the new artificial people posing as real humans, world governments quickly acted to require that they all be made to possess a clearly visible non-human trait, which was accomplished in a variety of ways by drawing upon both fanciful fiction and animal DNA. Now, they live and work among us, programmed to serve. You can even have sex with them. These are some of their stories. These are the

**CYBORGANIC BIOROID CHRONICLES**

"All Girls Want a Pony"

by the Perv Otaku

Have you ever had one of those nights when you feel horny and need to get off, but nothing you try quite does it for you? This was one of those nights for me. I had started with my fingers, tried my dildos and vibrators, it wasn't enough. I passed over the porn vids I had. I've seen them all before, many times. Tonight I needed something new, I could tell. I pulled up the worldnet, there's enough on there for a lifetime of masturbation aids, right?

One by one, all the old standbys did nothing for me. Porn vids with every fetish imaginable, been there, watched that. Amateur-written stories of varying quality, most of them too long. I was impatient, I needed release quickly. Local want ads for casual encounters, mostly pathetic but usually a handful make for stimulating reading. I found a few juicy ones but it wasn't enough. I moved on to phone sex ads. Girls that will narrate any kink no matter how taboo, and they write up samples to entice guys to call in. Usually I can find something that stirs my imagination sufficiently to make myself cum, but no luck this time.

What the hell was left to me, cam whores? Live tease shows that take forever to pay off? That would have been worse than what I'd already tried. Shit, would I have to actually put my clothes back on and go out to a strip joint in the hopes that the sexually charged atmosphere would rub off on me? Maybe I'd get desperate enough to beg some drunken loser to go down on me in the bathroom again. God, I still hate myself for the one time I did that, and now I was killing my mood even more. Dammit to hell.

Something about strip clubs though, going out, it nagged at the back of my mind. Oh, right, that was it. I'd seen an ad for one of those bioroid brothel places, one had just opened up not all that far away. They were becoming more widespread these days, used to be you could only find them in the major cities. Well, what the hell, it was the last option left to me. I pulled up their net page to see what kind of things guys were into on the artificial flesh front.

Of course I see bioroids around every day, I know what the general options are. The brothel had mostly those, animal girls with furry ears, sci-fi alien girls with bumpy foreheads and shit like that. There were a few that were a little more out there, a little too much to be used as your average store clerk or secretary. I paged through to the next girl and my mouth fell open. Like the others, this bioroid girl was shown naked, full body and a separate head close-up, both rotating so you could see her beautiful face, perfect body, and huge tits from all sides. Everything else was unique.

Her hair was divided up into multiple colors. From left to right, or rather from her right to her left, vertical stripes of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. The full rainbow. The pattern repeated across the longer hair that hung down her back, wrapping from purple to red, through all six colors, and then purple back to the red in front. Between the purple and red on each side were white furry pointed ears, placed somewhat higher than human ears would be. That wasn't all though. In the center of her forehead, between her yellow and green hair, was a single pointed golden horn. On her back, jutting out from her shoulder blades, there were a pair of white feathered wings. They were each about a foot long, if that, so they were not meant to seem anything other than merely decorative. More rainbow-colored hair hung down from just above her ass, forming a long tail. Overall, she was a Goddamned rainbow alicorn girl. Even her fucking eyes were color wheels around her irises, and her neatly trimmed public hair had stripes of all six colors too.

I nearly came just looking at her. I could feel my pussy juices pooling in my chair. My fingers went immediately to my clit, and I came within seconds. It was a very strong orgasm too, it shook me so hard I wasn't sure I was going to stay in my chair, and I screamed loud enough my own ears hurt afterwards. Maybe because I'd been building it up all evening, or maybe it was her. Yeah, when I was a little girl I had a phase when I was into rainbows, ponies, unicorns, pegasi, all that shit. Just like nearly every other little girl. I thought I'd outgrown that stuff, but this bioroid whore, with all of it in one sexy package, had clearly triggered something. According to the page, her name was Spectra. That was appropriate enough. My body was satisfied, at least I could sleep now. I closed the page out and went to bed.

The next night though, I was drawn back to the images of Spectra and masturbated to her again. I'm not into girls, I've never even been with a girl. Okay, sure, I've gotten off to vids of lesbians, but I've gotten off to vids of every gender combination of pairs, threesomes, foursomes, and orgies. I've had fleeting moments of bi-curiosity, and that's it. But this Spectra was pushing all my buttons. The night after that I made myself cum while staring at her picture, and then had to come back and do it a second time. I couldn't keep myself from checking the info page for the brothel. All the girls were available for sessions with men, women, and even couples. The rates seemed high, but nothing I couldn't afford. God, was I actually contemplating that?

The following night I swore to myself I wouldn't go near the brothel page. After half an hour of laying in bed unable to fall asleep, and another half hour fingering and rubbing myself and unable to cum, I gave in and pulled Spectra's page up just to get some relief. I couldn't get her out of my head, even during the day now. I started rushing home at the end of the workday so I could look upon her and bring myself off. This couldn't go on. Something had to happen.

I went to the brothel in person. I told myself I wouldn't go in, and knew that was a lie. The woman behind the front desk was surprisingly human, older and a little overweight. The owner, maybe? A madam for the modern age. She looked up and smiled as I entered, then said, "Hello there, welcome. Can I interest you in some time with one of our bioroids? We have a wide selection of very lovely girls, and some male models also."

"I... uh... I was looking, I mean I saw... Spectra..." I stammered out, making a complete ass of myself.

"Why certainly, I'll call her out for you," the woman replied, and tapped out some commands on her terminal.

"Uh, no, that's okay, you don't have to that. I, uh, think I made a mistake coming here..." I mumbled, while slowly backing towards the door. Then she was there, Spectra in front of me, as naked and as glorious as in her profile images. My knees turned to jelly and my panties were suddenly soaked.

She walked towards me, saying, "Hello Princess, are you here to see me?" and put her hand on my cheek. My breath caught in my throat. A few moments passed, and then my head nodded vigorously, all on its own, like an unconscious reflex action. Spectra smiled, and then bowed her head and raised her other arm in a faux curtsey. "I am honored, Princess. Are we ready to go?" said asked, directed at the madam, or receptionist, whoever she was.

"Not quite, dear," the woman replied.

Spectra reached into my purse, pulled out my mobi, and held it up. It had already linked to the local system, processed the transaction, and was displaying the payment confirmation screen. I barely even noticed my arm reaching up, my finger hitting the approval button. She smiled, set it to ignore incoming calls and messages, and dropped it back into my purse. Then she took me by the hand, and said, "Come with me, Princess." I followed her deeper into the brothel, past various rooms with various sounds of pleasure emanating from them. She opened a door and led me inside. This room was decorated like a bedroom owned by somebody wealthy, like you'd find in a mansion. Or a castle.

She pulled me to the bed and we both sat down. She leaned in close to me, with her hand on the back of my head. Somehow reality finally kicked in, and I nervously stuttered out, "I... I... I've never been with a..." The words caught in my throat again.

Spectra smiled again, a beautiful, perfect smile. "A bioroid?" she ventured. Well, that too, but it's not what I'd been thinking of.

"Another woman," I managed to finish.

"Oh, Princess, you leave everything to me," she cooed. God, was she going to call me "Princess" the entire time? I wasn't about to correct her. It was the last thread in the web of little girl fantasies that had pulled me in in the first place. Her lips met mine. Her tongue slid into my mouth. I melted into her.

Slowly I started returning the kiss. My arms reached around her body, one hand going to her head, the other to her ass. I got two handfuls of her wonderful rainbow hair. I started running my fingers through her hair and tail. I kissed her harder, pushing my tongue into her mouth too. My hands roamed upwards, the one found her wings and stroked her feathers over and over, the other discovered her horn and wrapped tightly around it. I was kissing her fiercely now, with a powerful hunger that I hadn't known existed within me, and audible moans rising from my throat.

I felt her hands move to my breasts, squeezing them through my blouse. My back arched due to the surprise and the pleasure of it, a louder moan escaping my lips as they pulled away from hers. Spectra took the opportunity to unbutton and remove my blouse, and then my bra. My breasts now fully exposed, she grasped them again and gently pushed me back on the bed, then leaned in to suck and lick along with continuing to fondle them. I moaned as her tongue moved across my nipples and her lips pulled them into her mouth, all while being careful not to poke me in the face with her horn.

Then she moved downwards along my body, and I lifted my ass off the bed so she could finish stripping me, pulling my skirt and panties down off my legs. Her hands pushed my ankles apart, spreading my legs, and then moved back up along them as she returned to my crotch. I felt her warm breath on my shaved pussy, and then mere seconds later I felt her tongue. I squealed as it licked its way up my cunt lips to my clit. I came almost immediately, screaming in pleasure at the top of my lungs.

I panted for breath as my orgasm subsided, and Spectra kept right on eating me out with exquisite skill. I could see the small wings on her back slowly moving up and down as she devoured me. I found my voice again, and started yelling out, "Oh God yes! Suck my pussy, suck it! Fuck, that feels so good! Yeeeeesss!" I continued encouraging her, loudly, until my second orgasm rose throughout my body. Next she lifted my legs up, pushing them towards me, and I felt her tongue drift downwards across my pussy and then onto my asshole. I gasped and then let out a long moan. Nobody had ever licked my asshole before. It felt fucking amazing. Despite cumming twice already I was only getting more turned on.

Eventually she pulled away and let my legs back down, but she wasn't done with me yet. She pulled me towards the side of the bed and I slid over until my pussy was right at the edge of the mattress with my legs spread wide open. She tipped her head down and ran her horn along the length of my slit. She spread my pussy open with her fingers and carefully eased the horn inside. Holy shit, I was getting fucked by a unicorn horn. The point was blunt, not sharp, but she still kept it slow and gentle to be safe. She rubbed my clit firmly with her fingers. Oh God, there was a unicorn horn up my pussy! My body shook as another orgasm tore through me and I yelled out, "Fuuuuuck!"

As I lay there recovering, I felt her horn sliding all the way out, and one last lick with her tongue all the way up my pussy. Then Spectra crawled up on top of me, our naked breasts pressed tightly against each other, and kissed me. Her lips tasted different from before, and I suddenly realized why. Holy shit, is that what my pussy juice tastes like? Is that what pussy tastes like? I needed more.

I rolled us onto our sides, broke the kiss and looked at her horn. It glistened with my wetness. I stuck my tongue out and licked it from the bottom all the way to the tip. It was wonderful, but I still needed more. I pushed Spectra onto her back and dove towards her pussy. At the end of her rainbow pubic hair was a honey pot of gold and I licked and sucked it voraciously. It was her turn to moan now, and hearing her, feeling her squirm beneath me, made her taste all the more sweeter.

Even though it was my first time eating pussy, I seemed to manage it alright, and she made sure I knew it, saying, "Oh Princess, yes, don't stop, aaaahhh right there, you're gonna make me cum!" Her pussy sprayed into my mouth and I gulped down her wonderful juice as her body responded to the orgasm I had made. Then I pushed her legs up, giving myself access to her asshole. I'd never licked one before either, but it didn't look dirty or nasty, and I knew now what this would feel like for her. I ran my tongue across it and Spectra moaned. That was all the encouragement I needed, and I pressed my mouth against it hard, licking and sucking, French kissing her back end with as much enthusiasm as I kissed the front. I reached my hand up to her pussy, sliding my thumb inside her and using my fingers on her clit. She moaned and called out "Princess" over and over until cumming for me a second time.

As she caught her breath, I moved up her body and helped myself to several mouthfuls of her titties, squeezing her soft globes in my hands. "Mmmm, Princess, that was glorious," she said. I had to agree with that. She pulled herself out from underneath me and stood up, then walked to the dresser and opened a drawer. "Now how about we have some fun with this?" she said, holding up a double-ended dildo. It was about eighteen inches long, thicker than the average cock, and rainbow colored from red at one end to purple at the other. God, somebody here thought of everything.

I nodded and sat up on the bed, leaning back on my arms with my legs spread. Spectra rejoined me, sitting facing me with her legs spread and crossing over mine. She pushed the dildo into her moist pussy then let the other end slide into mine. I groaned in pleasure as it filled me. She wrapped her hand around the middle left between us and started moving the dildo back and forth, pistoning it in and out of each other's holes. I moaned as I watched the colors disappearing and reappearing from our cunts, fucking me deep inside. Spectra suddenly yelled out and let go, falling back on her arms for support, and leaving only the movements of our hips to thrust the dildo into each other. It was more than enough. Our moans blended together as we moved our bodies, forcing the toy forward into the other's wet slit as best we could.

We kept it up for a while, but finally Spectra reached in and freed the dildo from our pussies, then reversed it and leaned in to suck on the end that had been inside me. I followed suit and cleaned her juices off my end of the toy. She pulled off the dildo with an audible smack, then smiled and said, "Now it's time for your ride, Princess."

"Okay?" I said, with an unsure smile.

She went back to the dresser and opened another drawer, pulling out a large object. Have you ever seen one of those strap-on dildo harnesses with additional dildos on the inside, so that the wearer is filled also while she's pounding her partner? This was like that, only instead of a dildo facing forward, there was a saddle on the back. A saddle with two dildos of its own. Holy shit. I watched her put the harness on, sliding the inner dildos into her pussy and ass, and pulling all the straps and buckles tight. She got down on the floor on all fours, the saddle positioned on her back over her hips, with her rainbow tail sticking out just behind it. "I'm ready for you, Princess," she said cheerfully.

The saddle and its two toys looked daunting, but even though Spectra kept referring to me as royalty I didn't have the courage to refuse. I nervously walked over to her and stood above her, then bent my knees, lowering myself down. I aimed my fuck holes at the toys, and reached in with one hand to negotiate entry. First the front dildo into my pussy, about six inches long and average cock sized in thickness, then the rear one into my ass, only four inches long and thinner. I moaned as I slowly sank down onto them, feeling them double penetrate into me. Finally my ass cheeks settled all the way into the saddle and I lifted my feet off the floor, letting my weight shift entirely to Spectra.

She started crawling forwards without warning, and I grabbed two handfuls of her hair for support. I held on as she moved around the room, flapping her wings and intentionally bucking her hips so that the saddle dildos would shift inside me. The total absurdity of the situation never reached me. My little girl brain was a princess soaring through the air on the back of her majestic rainbow alicorn, and my lust brain had two holes stuffed. Both were loving it all. I could hear Spectra's moans underneath my own as her own dildos worked their magic inside her.

My final and most powerful orgasm of the night hit me by surprise, and as I screamed and thrashed, only my tight grip on Spectra's hair kept me from falling off. Completely worn out, I slumped forward in the saddle. After a minute though, the feeling of the dildos still inside me reminded me to slowly stand up off of them and let Spectra get out from underneath me. I took a few wobbly steps and collapsed on the bed. Moments later I felt Spectra snuggling against me.

"Did you have a good time tonight, Princess?" she asked. I nodded my head slowly and sighed with contentment. "Please come back and visit me again sometime, won't you?" I kept nodding. After all, every princess needs her royal steed.

**Author's Note:**

> © the Perv Otaku, 2015
> 
> This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License.  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/


End file.
